Oh Starry Night
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: My first fanfic. A songfic about Rainbow having a sleepless night and an old friend coming to visit. Nothing to mushy really. Please R


Hi this is my first attempt at a fic of any kind. Any critism and reviews are welcomed.   
I know there are some grammer problems in here but I tried. I will try to do better next time I promise!   
  
I don't own Raibow Brite or the song Oh Starry Night from Sailor Moon!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Rainbow stood on her balcony, overlooking Rainbow Land. She gazed up at   
the night sky deep in thought. Most of the Color Kids had already retired   
for the night so she was alone with her thoughts. She stood there in quiet   
contemplation about her life when a song over the radio caught her attention   
and she began to listen to the words.  
  
I've waited all of my life  
Far the day when love would appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
"Hmmm" she thought of the boys in Rainbow Land. She thought of Red Butler, of   
what he meant to her and what she might mean to him. She thought of Buddy   
Blue, of their relation and lack of one. Then she thought of one not in   
Rainbow Land. He was supposed to be here tomorrow morning for a visit...  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him he means to me  
And my heart stands still-has he come?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Rainbow scanned the night sky, the stars and picked out the one that shined   
the brightest of them all. Spectra, his home. Krys was coming for a visit   
tomorrow and Rainbow's heart and mind was a whirl with thoughts.  
She remembers the first time they met and how he thought little of her,   
just because she was a girl. She remembers how during that entire adventure   
he complained about her and then how he fought for her. She blushed as she   
remembered what it felt like to sit so close to him on Starlight.  
  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he will be here soon  
  
Rainbow remembered how Orin and Krys had spent nearly all Spring in Rainbow   
Land, helping to restore the Earth. She remembered how, they would go to   
Earth and in double time restore the light and color to the frozen planet.   
She and Krys. They talked and had grown closer as the Spring progressed. She   
hated to see him leave, but Spectra was his home after all. He had to go   
back to his duty and she to her's.  
  
She knew the color Kids noticed that she became somewhat down after he left.   
Though no one asked her about it. She guessed they thought she just needed   
some time but as time went buy her thoughts kept going back to him and   
possibly how he felt about her....  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true true love?  
  
"Love? Is this what I am feeling?" The thought ran through her mind as quick   
as a bolt of lightning. She had never known love like this. She had love,  
love of her friends, of Rainbow Land and of her her duty to Earth. This was   
something she had never felt before, but it felt like love....Except this   
was for Krys only...  
  
Oh Starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know,  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?  
  
As the song ended Rainbow turned off the radio and went to bed. "Tomorrow I   
will see him and hopefully I will find out if this is truly love for him   
that i'm feeling" She thought to herself as she finally fell asleep after   
laying there for an hour."Maybe I will find out how he feels about me as   
well..."This was her last thought as beautiful dreams of a shining planet   
and it's protector filled her sleep.  



End file.
